A vehicle door such as a door for a car or truck is generally comprised of a door frame and an outer door skin that is made integral with the frame at a hem flange defined by the perimeter edge of the skin. During the door assembly process, a suitable adhesive is placed proximate the peripheral door skin edge. The skin is then placed in the required position on the door frame and the desired hem flange is formed as the perimeter edge of the skin is bent around the frame and down onto the frame to produce the desired hem flange. The adhesive is sandwiched between the hem flange and the frame and forms the desired bond between the hem flange and the door frame. Finally, to ensure the requisite continuous, leakproof and tight bond is developed between the hem flange and door frame, suitable tools such as pliers or a hammer, are used to press, crimp or otherwise force the flange against the frame.
Over time, if the door becomes damaged or develops rust, the door panel skin frequently must be replaced. In order to replace the skin the hem flange is broken using a time consuming process. This prior art process is well known to those skilled in the art. Initially during the skin replacement process a grinding wheel is applied at the flange bend and the flange is ground to a minimum thickness at the bend. During this step in the replacement process, the grinding wheel is moved along the hem flange bend until it is possible to physically separate the main skin portion from the hem. The hem flange is then manually peeled away from the door frame using a chisel. Occasionally it may be necessary to use a hand held tool such as pliers to separate the hem and skin. Finally, the skin is removed from the door frame. It may be necessary to apply an air chisel or another suitable well known manually or pneumatically actuated tool between the skin and frame to break apart the members. Any remaining dried adhesive on the frame is then removed from the frame using a solvent, sandpaper or a suitable tool.
During this prior art removal process, the frame is frequently damaged by the removal tools. Because the new skin is sized to mate with a door frame of precise dimensions, in order to ensure the required bond between the skin and frame is formed, the frame must be reformed and returned to its initial precise dimensions and configuration. Therefore, after removing the hem flange from the door frame and before the new door skin is attached to the frame, it is often necessary for a technician to manually reshape and repair the door frame using a hammer and dolly in order to be able to effectively attach the new skin to the door frame. Repairing and reforming the door frame can be a time consuming and expensive process. Once the frame and skin have been reshaped for effective mating, an adhesive is applied along the periphery of the frame and the hem flange is then bent around the frame to a location proximate the door frame so that the adhesive is sandwiched between the hem flange and door frame. The adhesive forms the desired bond between the flange and frame. The hem flange may be repositioned to a location proximate the door frame using any one or more of known manual repositioning methods such as for example, by striking the flange with a hammer and dolly. Such manual prior art repositioning techniques are time consuming, imprecise and frequently damage the door as the hem flange is struck or gripped and repositioned. Any damage sustained by the door as the joint is formed between the frame and skin must be repaired and as a result undesirably increase the time and cost to repair the door.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present tools and methods for repairing vehicle body door hem flanges joining door frames and door skins. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative hem flange removal tool kit and method are provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.